falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Epic gammer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Israel-flag-big.jpg.gif page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) NIR or New Ireland? I'm thinking of changing the NIR's name to something along the lines of the New Republic of Ireland or just New Ireland, because I'm starting to think New Irish Republic sounds a little to close to New California Republic. What do you think? DarthNicky (talk) 19:27, June 27, 2017 (UTC) New Republic Do New Republic of Ireland with New Ireland being an alias for the country's name.Epic gammer (talk) 02:25, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Halo? hey, sorry for being inactive. I've been doing other stuff. I was wondering if you were at all interested in Halo, cuz one of the things I've been doing is editing on this Halo Fanon wiki. It's pretty active too, and really friendly. just wonderin DarthNicky (talk) 00:07, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Well, coincidentally that's sort of what I've been doing. I've started a group focusing on expanding the Interplanetary Wars that took place in the 2100s (https://www.halopedia.org/Interplanetary_War) as well as the Colonial era, up until 2450. Here's a link to the page if you wanna see. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Colonial_Conflicts DarthNicky (talk) 17:49, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Japan I wasn't going to go onto the postwar Japan stuff until I finish the US Southwest, but go ahead if you want to make the article. That being said, I was planing on changing a few things to go with the Third Sino-Japanese War article and have them control Kyushu instead of Hokkaido- seeing as that article states that was where the Chinese first invaded and would presumably have the greatest presence. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 03:25, October 10, 2017 (UTC) NCR Subs and Lee Oliver Sure, they would definitely use a Yangtze-class sub if they got their hands on it. I'll go ahead an add one. Like with their ex-American sub, it would not have any SLBMs left, having fired them in the war, only torpedoes and a few conventional and/or "mini-nuke" missiles - essentially, still powerful, but a shadow of it's pre-war self. My vision of the NCR armed forces is that, while they have some standards, like the M-16 pattern rifles they use in New Vegas, but still makes a lot of use of a hodgepodge of various weapons and vehicles of various origins. As for your Lee Oliver article, I find the idea of him going from Sergeant Major to General in a few years rather implausible. More likely he would have enlisted in the NCR military academy and graduated as Lieutenant (at about age 22 assuming the academy is a four-year certification- in the real world officer training is four year course, but in a post apocalyptic world, it might be shorter, but probably at least two years) and rise through the ranks over the next 20 years or so until he reaches the rank of General of the Army by age 38. Note that the Oliver we see in the game, who is known as "General Wait and See" for his perhaps overly conservative tactics and is often attributed as a mediocre commander who rose through the ranks thanks to his connections- implied in your article to be his highly successful father, as well as more capable junior officers such as Colonel James Hsu and Chief Ranger Hanlon. Now, the way I reconcile this with the success of the NCR Arizona Offensive is that, as it is stated in New Vegas, the NCR is still fighting the West Coast Brotherhood of Steel, and presumably would be using most of the best assets- i.e. most of their aircraft, vehicles, artillery etc. against the Brotherhood- the advanced organization with forces near the core of their territory would probably be considered a bigger threat than the comparatively lightly armed (albeit numerous) cosplaying rabble at the margins of their territory, so the Mojave expeditionary force would initially be a smaller unit. With peace brokered first with the Mojave and, soon after the the West Coast Brotherhood, the NCR would be able to use some of these assets against the Legion, allowing them to make more rapid gains. While Oliver may be a moderately skilled commander, with the new hardware, he essentially becomes a "big fish in a small pond", being able to simply run down the Legion forces with the superior firepower of the reinforcements, and he still has his skilled subordinates like Hsu and Hanlon (not to mention the various allies brokered by with the help of the Courier- New Vegas, the Brotherhood, the Boomers, Enclave Remnants etc). SPARTAN 119 (talk) 23:42, May 21, 2018 (UTC) So should I edit the article to say that he had the right connections to rise through the ranks of the NCRDF then? Epic gammer (talk) 00:03, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Military Emblems, Cascadia etc Sounds good for the edit to the Lee Oliver article. Sorry for the late reply on this. As for the military emblems, I could make more of them, though I had primarily intended them as the sort of thing that they would paint on the wings of their aircraft, similar to the star symbol on modern US aircraft. As for my vision of Cascadia, by the time the war with Caesar's Legion takes place, in addition to BC, they would control over parts of northern Washington state, including the San Juan Island, the area north of the Greater Seattle area (i.e. Bellingham, Arlington, Marysville), and the northern part of the Olympic Peninsula- all areas directly adjacent to Vancouver or Victoria by land, or sea in the case of the Olympic Peninsula. They would not have entered Seattle itself, however, considering it to be a raider-infested ruin of little value, a bit like the ruins of DC in Fallout 3. That would give the Legion the opportunity to move into Seattle and them move north into Cascadia. Cascadia would also have at least a limited presence in eastern Washington and far western Idaho, mainly in the cities of Spokane and Coeur d'Alene. The Battle of Kelowna can still work, however- I was thinking having the Legion, perhaps after a failed attack directly to the north from Seattle, which is halted at the when the Cascadians blow the bridge on I-5 between Everett and Marysville, instead attack through the more sparsely populated central Washington, to the east of the Cascade Mountains, but west of Spokane, which allowed them to push north into BC until they reached Kelowna and were halted after heavy fighting in the mountains. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 01:27, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Status of Seattle Alright so I have the idea that the New California Republic would lay siege to Seattle because it would be a Legion stronghold and the last thing they want is to have any place be a stronghold for the Legion. The siege succedes, but what would happen to Seattle as a whole? Would it be annexed into the NCR and be in a similar position to that of Los Angeles with people living in communities and settlements outside of the city and would Cascadia potentiall build a new city called New Seattle. I ask this since Seattle itself is well within the proposed borders of Cascadia. Epic gammer (talk) 01:58, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm good. I'm just not all that interested in Fallout right now. I might come back at some point in the future Alright fair enough. Just checking in and would it be fine if i worked on th War in Britain myself then? At least until you (possibly) gain interest again. Epic gammer (talk) 20:28, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Yeah that'd be fine DarthNicky (talk) 04:09, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Alright thanks Epic gammer (talk) 16:35, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Also how did you make the picture for the frontier war article photoshop? Epic gammer (talk) 20:25, June 28, 2018 (UTC) just threw a bunch of pictures together in Google Drawings DarthNicky (talk) 21:31, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Oh thanks and are you still active anywhere like halo fanon Epic gammer (talk) 00:22, June 29, 2018 (UTC) yeah sort of DarthNicky (talk) 01:49, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Seattle Sorry for the delay in replying, I didn't see your reply as it was on your talk page. In any case, I was thinking that the NCR and Cascadia would lay siege to the city and eventually take it, perhaps the last position to be taken. It would then become part of Cascadia, as would any settlements within the ruins of the pre-war city- I'd imagine there'd be a few, much like how Boston has Diamond City, Goodneighbor, Bunker Hill etc. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 06:29, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Postwar Japan modifications I was looking at your page for the Communist Party of Japan, and it mostly looks good except for the Battle of Hiroshima, as in my vision of postwar Japan, the postwar remains of the pre-war Japanese government would have only made it to Tokyo, with the southern part of Honshu (including Hiroshima) being a sort of no-man's land separating the Communists and the postwar Japanese State, which is kind of necessary for the rise of The Shogunate in the area. As an alternative idea of how the postwar Japanese state came into conflict with the CPJ, I propose the democratic Japanese state widely trading with the an independent post-war state in the Ryukyu islands, (Okinawa and surrounding islands), which have a major independence movement real life. By the mid-2100s, the Ryukyu Republic had become a major trading nation (similar to the Ryukyu Kingdom of the 15th-19th century). In the early 2200s, the Communists set their sights on the Ryukyus, and the Japanese state allies with the Ryukyuans, leading to a series of naval and air battles between the Communists and allied Sapporo (democratic) government and the Ryukyu Republic, ultimately preserving the independence of the Ryukyus. Further conflicts between the Communists and democratic Japanese governments would be halted until at least the early to mid-2300s by the rise of The Shogunate, a common enemy of both factions.